


Pretending

by CelaenaAelin72



Series: Me Ignoring My Drafts To Write Songfics? More Likely Than You'd Think! [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Pining, Song: On My Own (Les Misérables)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelaenaAelin72/pseuds/CelaenaAelin72
Summary: When Kirishima starts dating Bakugou, Mina’s happy for them. Of course she is. But she can’t help but wish it were her.On My Own songfic
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou
Series: Me Ignoring My Drafts To Write Songfics? More Likely Than You'd Think! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200470
Kudos: 10





	Pretending

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks guys, and please comment and/or kudos! Disclaimer: I don’t actually ship kirimina, it was just the ship I used for the pining and the song

Mina shivered, wishing she’d brought a better coat out on her walk.

_On my own_

_Pretending he’s beside me_

_All alone_

_I walk with him till morning_

She’d only ever taken the path with Kirishima before, and it felt strange now on her own. She fancied she could see his distinctive shock of red hair and shark-toothed grin just ahead of her.

_Without him_

_I feel his arms around me_

In her half-dream, Kirishima tucked his arms around her, warming her. Sure, she was happy for him, finally going out with Bakugou. Whatever makes him happy. But she still wished it was her. 

_And when I lose my way I close my eyes_

_And he has found me_

_In the rain the pavement shines like silver_

_And all the lights are misty in the river_

She’d lost her way somehow, and found herself walking along a strange river, ripples spreading from the raindrops that hit it. She could easily find her way back, but decided to just enjoy the change of scenery. 

_In the darkness the trees are full of starlight_

_And all I see_

_Is him and me_

_Forever and forever_

_And I know it’s only in my mind_

_That I’m talking to myself and not to him_

Her waking dream Kirishima murmured in her ear, arms still wrapped around her, and she smiled.

_And although I know that he is blind_

_Still I say there’s a way for us_

_I love him_

_But when the night is over he is gone_

_The river’s just a river without him_

_The world around me changes_

_The trees are bare and everywhere_

_The streets are full of strangers_

How was he so blind to how she felt? Although he was there in her imagination, without him the walk was just a simple walk and the world kept changing. The leaves kept falling. 

_I love him_

_But every day I’m learning_

_All my life_

_I’ve only been pretending_

_Without me_

_His world will go on turning_

_A world that’s full of happiness that I have never known_

She was happy for them. It wasn’t a pretense. Even if now she was there on her own.

_I love him_

_I love him_

_I love him_

_But only on my own_

She was glad they’d gotten together. Out in the cold rain, forever alone.


End file.
